Twilight in Thessaly
by Liana D. S
Summary: "Brimo (Hekate?), seperti kata legenda, di tepi Boebeis (Thessalia) membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih perawan di sisi Merkurius (Hermes)."
Hecate namanya. Putri tunggal Perses dan Asteria, keduanya merupakan keturunan Titan. Dia menjadi dewi pertama yang mengetahui keberadaan Persephone, putri Zeus dan Demeter, usai sang putri musim semi menghilang tanpa jejak. Pada Demeter, Hecate mengabarkan penculikan Persephone oleh Hades, raja dunia bawah, dan mengakhiri pencarian panjang Demeter ke seluruh Bumi. Hecate menjaga Demeter di masa-masa kelam itu, tetapi setelahnya menjadi pelayan setia Persephone di dunia bawah. Menyeberang di antara dua dunia bukan masalah besar baginya lantaran ia dianugerahi gelar Dewi Persimpangan, Hantu, dan Sihir. Sering ia membawa anjing-anjingnya berkeliling Bumi pada malam hari dengan roh-roh rusak dari Tartarus mengekori keretanya, menakut-nakuti manusia agar tidak mencari bahaya ketika langit telah gelap. Kendati demikian, Hecate memiliki cahaya yang seterang milik ibunya, Asteria 'Yang Berbintang', terbukti dari keriangan dan keramahan yang ia tunjukkan nyaris setiap saat.

Hermes, dewa pengantar pesan dan pembimbing jiwa-jiwa orang mati ke dunia bawah, pernah berpikir dirinya kena sihir Hecate yang bukan main kuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Di awal mengenal Hecate, napasnya sering tersita, jantungnya lupa berdetak, dan akal sehatnya tercuri, untung hanya sekejap lalu kembali lagi. Kalau tidak, bukankah ia bisa mati? Baiklah, mustahil memang dewa tewas karena kehabisan napas atau serangan jantung, tetapi sebagai penyihir, Hecate mungkin mampu melakukan yang lebih buruk daripada membunuh dewa.

Namun, ternyata, Hermes tidak tersihir sama sekali. Ia menangkap Eros, pangeran cilik Aphrodite yang hobi menembakkan panah cinta sembarangan, dan meminta bocah itu mencabut panah tak kasatmata yang kadung menancapi hatinya. Eros melepas benda itu—Hermes sudah mengkonfirmasi pada Aphrodite bahwa panahnya sudah dilepas (bukan pura-pura dilepas)—dan efek fisik yang membahayakan dari apa yang disebut 'cinta' itu mereda.

Mereda, tetapi tak pernah hilang.

Banyak dewa-dewi Olympus yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang dewi hantu sebab ia terlalu banyak bermain teka-teki. Ia juga menyenangi hal-hal tak lazim: berbicara dengan roh-roh orang mati, menyuruh anjing-anjingnya mencaploki jiwa-jiwa pendosa yang berkeliaran, atau mengagetkan dewa-dewi yang sedang bersantai dengan ramalan-ramalan (sebagian besarnya benar). Hecate meliputi dirinya dengan segudang misteri dan Hermes, bagusnya, adalah pecinta enigma. Semakin banyak hal tentang Hecate yang ia ungkap, semakin dekat pula Hermes dengannya, dan rasa yang pernah dimunculkan panah Eros kini bersemi alami seiring waktu.

Dan, akhirnya, tinggal satu misteri Hecate yang belum terpecahkan oleh Hermes: apakah sang dewi membalas perasaannya?

Jika Hermes sekadar menyimpulkan dari sikap Hecate padanya, maka ia akan memperoleh sebuah 'ya' untuk pertanyaannya. Walaupun suka iseng seperti Hermes, Hecate hampir selalu kooperatif soal 'Hukum Persephone'—alias 'enam bulan di atas dan enam bulan di bawah'—dan itu otomatis memudahkan kerja Hermes untuk mengantar-jemput sang ratu. (Cuma sekali Hecate menahan Persephone sehari lebih lama di dunia bawah, membuat Hermes kesal karena ia kena marah Zeus, tetapi hari berikutnya, seraya menghadiahkan pada Hermes persembahan dari kaum pemujanya, Hecate mengatakan bahwa Persephone terlalu lelah sehabis bersalin dan belum kuat bepergian. Hermes tidak jadi jengkel, malah senang karena mendapat bagian dari persembahan untuk Hecate.) Kadang, Hecate memerintahkan hantu-hantu mengganggu perjalanan manusia, menyibukkan Hermes semalaman untuk melindungi rombongan di jalan-jalan utama, dan Hecate dengan santainya mengaku ingin mengingatkan manusia agar berdoa 'pada Dewa Hermes yang kesepian di malam hari'. Tak jarang anjing-anjing tembus pandang Hecate membantu Hermes menjaga ternak manusia dari tangan-tangan jahil. Di luar pekerjaan, mereka menikmati waktu bersama satu sama lain, dalam gurauan maupun perdebatan.

Sayang, sedekat apapun Hermes dengan Hecate, mereka tak pernah benar-benar saling menyentuh. Sekeras apapun Hermes berupaya memperjelas hubungan mereka, Hecate tetap akan mengaburkan segalanya. Sebelum Hermes menyadari, dirinya mulai mudah resah, sampai-sampai beberapa orang dekatnya, terutama Apollo sang dewa matahari yang merupakan 'kakak tersayangnya', jadi cemas. _Ini tidak bagus, kau mesti lebih keras mengejar Hecate!_ , saran Apollo suatu hari. Hermes nyaris melaksanakan saran itu jika ia tidak ingat Apollo pernah mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis hingga si gadis putus asa dan mengubah diri menjadi sebatang pohon laurel agar tidak bisa dipacari sang dewa.

Gila saja kalau Hecate yang cantik itu berubah jadi pohon gara-gara Hermes memaksanya menikah.

"Oh, Sepupu!"

Senja di Thessalia melambangkan segala tentang Hermes dan Hecate: tugas mereka sebagai perantara dua dunia, cahaya dan kegelapan yang menjadi bagian diri mereka, sekaligus ikatan mereka yang masih tak jelas hitam-putihnya bagai peralihan siang dan malam. Oleh karena itu, Hermes suka berbaring di padang lembayung remang yang makin indah justru ketika matahari akan tenggelam. Sebentar lagi malam turun, sang dewa membatin, dan seruan Hecate si ' _cewek_ nokturnal' mengamininya. Semula memejam, Hermes membuka sebelah mata, lalu menutupnya kembali dan membalikkan punggung, pura-pura malas bertemu saudara satu buyutnya itu. Hecate cemberut, lantas mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hermes.

"Oi, Herm, begitu caramu menyambut dewi penerang malam? Ayo, bangun!"

"Pergi sana. Aku sedang ingin menyiapkan fisikku buat melindungi para pedagang dari hantu-hantumu setelah matahari terbenam." –padahal aslinya, Hermes ingin diguncang-guncang lebih lama lagi oleh sepasang telapak Hecate yang selembut sepoi angin malam.

"Kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan hantu-hantuku, apa kau akan bangun?"

"Berarti aku tidak ada kerjaan malam nanti, jadi aku akan meneruskan tidurku."

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting!"

"Aku dengarkan."

"Tapi, kau masih terpejam begitu!"

"Aku sudah tahu kau mau bicara apa. Membaca gelagat manjamu, kau sepertinya akan memintaku menunda penjemputan Persephone, _lagi_."

"Sok. Ta. Hu." Jemari lentik Hecate menyentil kening Hermes, memicu 'ah, sakit!' dari si dewa ikal dan ia, sesuai keinginan Hecate, berbalik badan.

"Terus kau mau _ngomong_ apa?"

Hecate menelusuri _peplos_ hitamnya, merapikannya sebelum duduk dengan lutut tertekuk di samping Hermes.

"Soal pertanyaanmu tempo hari, saat kita sama-sama mengawal jiwa-jiwa orang mati dari atas."

Kemampuan menipu kini menjadi berkah bagi Hermes. Akting tenangnya berhasil (atau setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikir) mengecoh Hecate, kendati darah dalam setiap pembuluhnya berdesir penuh antisipasi. 'Pertanyaan tempo hari' yang dimaksud, pasti, adalah yang Hermes ajukan untuk menanggapi panggilan akrab Hecate padanya selama ini:

 _"Apa selamanya kau akan memandangku sebagai 'sepupu' saja? Ataukah persaudaraan kita akan berubah, sebagaimana persaudaraan Ayahanda dengan Yang Mulia Hera?'_

Sebagai catatan, Zeus—ayah Hermes—memilih kakaknya sendiri, Hera, sebagai permaisurinya.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?"

Hecate tersenyum simpul, dagunya diletakkan di atas lutut. Angin meniup helai-helai legam rambut yang wanginya menyejukkan seperti malam. Lagi-lagi, _seperti malam_. Segala tentang Hecate tampaknya memang berlawanan dengan Hermes yang sepanas siang; apa itu yang membuat hubungan mereka laksana senja yang tak berbatas tegas? Lebih dekat dari sahabat, namun tak cukup dekat untuk disebut kekasih?

"Yah, kau _'kan_ bertanya, apa sampai saat ini aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sepupu. Tentu saja jawabannya 'ya'. Kau tidak menginginkanku sebagai seseorang yang lain bagimu," Hecate mengangkat bahu, "Kau sempat membandingkan persaudaraan kita dengan Baginda Zeus dan Yang Mulia Hera. Baginda Zeus langsung menikahi Yang Mulia Hera tanpa ragu karena ia benar-benar menyayangi Yang Mulia Hera. Andai kau sungguh mengharapkan kita berdua jadi seperti mereka, kau pasti tak akan buang-buang waktu sampai 300 sekian tahun untuk menikahiku, bukan?"

Oh.

Perasaan Hermes bercampur aduk.

 _Bukan begitu maksudku, Hecate. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi aku bukan Ayahanda yang asal memaksa seseorang untuk jadi istrinya,_ 'kan _? Aku cuma takut melukaimu jika terburu-buru._

 _Mungkin sebaiknya, pertanyaanku itu tidak perlu berjawab..._

Hecate merentangkan kedua lengan ke atas sebelum berbaring di sebelah Hermes.

"Kamu itu sepupu terbaik yang aku punya, serius."

"Aku tahu," Hermes berucap angkuh, "Selain aku, mana ada yang sudi berteman dengan tukang ramal yang gemar bergaul dengan makhluk-makhluk seram?"

"Uh! Apa kau barusan bilang aku ini tidak menarik?! Dan berhentilah berlagak seolah kau ini mahatahu!"

Senja di Thessalia yang awalnya Hermes inginkan menjadi titik balik dalam kisahnya dengan Hecate nyatanya berjalan biasa saja, dengan gurauan mengisi tiap ruang kosong antara mereka. Anehnya, entah mengapa kekecewaan tidak memenuhi jiwa Hermes sebagaimana ia menduga, sekalipun penolakan sudah disiratkan Hecate barusan. Melihat keadaan mereka yang tidak beranjak sekian lama, dia seakan siap untuk dijadikan sepupu terbaik sepanjang masa oleh Hecate sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan (tidak penting) itu beberapa hari yang lampau.

Ya, 'sepupu terbaik'. Gelar itu memang tidak cukup memuaskan ego Hermes, tetapi untuk mengisi keabadian hidupnya dengan kebahagiaan, Hermes rasa itu cukup, lah.

"Tapi, Herm, coba tebak."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu orang tuaku?"

"Yang Mulia Perses dan Asteria? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Kau tahu kakek-nenekku?"

"Dari pihak ayah, Titan Crius dan Eurybia. Dari pihak ibu, Titan Coeus dan Phoebe. Kenapa, sih?"

Hecate tersenyum lebar sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hermes dalam senyap. Suara napasnya yang teratur mengantar matahari kembali ke ufuk barat dan Hermes melepas jubah luarnya untuk diselimutkan pada Hecate yang terlelap. Memang beginilah biasanya: sang dewi baru akan bangun setelah larut, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika Hermes ingin pergi duluan lantaran anjing-anjing dan para hantu siap menjaga Hecate.

Malam kini sepenuhnya menelan senja. Hermes menyalakan obor pada dua sisi kereta Hecate agar memperoleh lebih banyak cahaya selagi memikirkan ucapan Hecate sebelum tidur.

Tiga dari empat kakek-nenek Hecate—Crius, Coeus, dan Phoebe—adalah saudara kandung. Crius memiliki putra bernama Perses, sedangkan kakaknya Coeus memiliki putri bernama Asteria. Perses dan Asteria menikah dan memiliki putri tunggal bernama Hecate.

Maknanya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Hecate," Hermes terkekeh malu sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di pipi sang dewi sihir, "Aku lupa kalau ayahmu adalah _sepupu terbaik_ ibumu. Tunggu di sini, ya; aku mau ke istana Yang Mulia Hera sebentar, mengambil sesuatu."

'Mengambil apa', kalian bertanya? Menurut kalian, hadiah terbaik buat 'sepupu terbaik' itu apa?


End file.
